objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before BFDI/Pre-Contests
This is where the remainder of episode 26 of Before BFDI stands. These are just montages of contests that preceded the show –it has basically become an object show with a bunch of challenges, like a lot of the pages here. Note: For the best of reading, keep track of just one of your favourite pairings, so things don't have to get insane with the multiple teams. Then go back and read later if you like. Pre-Challenges 'Wednesday, December 26' '1. Running with everyone' Scene: After the Announcer announced the contest open and everyone started running. They run on the grass, which eventually fades away into a balance beam.A reference to episode 1. *'P'e'nci'l: Ah! *'P'en: Don't worry, we're first! Besides, at the rate that we're going there's no way that anyone else can pass us. [Pin and Golf Ball are riding the water on their bicycle.] *'P'i'n'Golf Ball: We've innovations, how about you? *'P'i'n': [Aside.] My love. *'Golf Ball': Pedal faster! *'P'i'n': You're bossy! *'Golf Ball': No, you're bossy! [They stop. Others who are running pass them.] *'P'e'nci'l: Wow, I am so good a' this. Mus' be acos the stars aligned jus' fer my ancestrals o' me to run; I'm a Kenyan!People from Kenya are known to be good at running, especially in marathons. *'Leafy': Pencil! What you said was arrogant, stereotypical and mean! It's like saying that Pin has a family nail salon and was attacked by my country at war!The first is a stereotype, second a truth of Vietnam. *'P'i'n': OMPF, that is true! I already have my personal corner, and I ooze sweat thanks to your orange agents!A reference to Agent Orange, the chemicals during the Vietnam War. *'Fl'ower: Out of my way, I need my space! [pushes off Woody as everyone else dodges] *'Co'iny: Oh no! A man has been down! *'Fi'rey: Wow, Coiny's so lame. He has to have Woody as a partner! *'Leafy': That was mean! *'P'en: I suggest that we should get out of here as fast as possible. '2. Rock wall with Pen & Pencil (and Pin & Golf Ball)' *'P'e'nci'l: At las', the nex' stage. Let's see wot'e says. *'Ann'ouncer': [''explaining] This stage has a rock wall which you must climb. But beware, as there are two major twists.A reference to episode 2. *'''Pe'nci'l: Well, this should be easy. With my agility an' yer sensitivity to surprises— *'P'en: You mean post-traumatic stress disorder? *'P'e'nci'l: Wote'er … we should be good to go! [Pin and Golf Ball appear out of nowhere.] *'Golf Ball': Don't ask us how we got here! *'P'e'nci'l: 'Ow d's'ye— *'Golf Ball': Twenty-three seconds in and I now spot the idiots who can't follow directions. It's almost like— *'P'i'n': Golf Ball, they're already up there. '3. Ladder with Pen & Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': Your next goal is to climb either one of these two ladders to get to the platform above, which is where you will continue your challenges. *'Pe'nci'l: Wot? We've got to climb thet? *'P'en: Yeah, but it's all in it to win it! *'P'e'nci'l: You're right! *'P'en: I know. '4. Rock wall with Blocky & Tennis Ball' *'Blocky': Nice job, Tennis Ball. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Thank you. *'Blocky: I was being stochastic. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I think you mean ''sarcastic instead of stochastic, unless I actually know that you were being randomly generated. *'''Blocky: Shut it, nerd! Just being here with you brings down my coolness! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I don't think we should just stand around and talk, there's a large rock wall and we can't climb it! [''He sees a way around it.] *'''Blocky: Let's go around it! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Wouldn't that be considered cheating? *'Blocky: Nope! Eraser and his traitoring brother do it all the time! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': You and I both know that neither you nor I have time for your talk on high school popular people, and I suggest that we walk. *'Blocky: Lame. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': You have called me that fifteen times today, can you please stop? *'Blocky: No. '5. Ladder with Pin & Golf Ball' *'Golf Ball': The ladders – you know that I am very inathletic! *'P'i'n': Right now I couldn't care less if you believed in a god or not, but we need to get someone who has no arms up there. *'Golf Ball': That's exactly what I— never mind … *'P'i'n': Well, I have to throw you up. *'Golf Ball': I do not like to be regurgitated. *'P'i'n': No, I mean that I'm doing this thing we did at our family farm back in the old village. If it works on cows, it most definitely should work on you. *'Golf Ball': Aside from being insulted passive-aggressively … *'P'i'n': Hoist! '6. Rock wall with Snowball, Flower, Bubble & Needle' *'Fl'ower: Get us to the top! *'Bubble': Noio! *'Snowball': If thou dost not, I shall kill you both with my fists of dooooooooooo— *'Bubble': Whoy don't you just goio aroiond? It's not loike it moikes a big difference! *'Fl'ower: We don't know how to walk around stuff, moo-ron! [They secretly do.] *'Snowball': Hey! *'Fl'ower: What are you heying about? *'Snowball': Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu … '7. Ladder with Blocky, Tennis Ball, Flower, Snowball, Bubble & Needle' *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Oh no, a ladder! *'Blocky: So? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I have no a— *'Blocky: I lost you at "I". I'm climbing now, why not you? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Sigh … [''Enter '''Flower and Snowball.] *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Get me up there, please! *'Flower: No! *'Snowball': I shall give thee a way up! [Snowball throws Tennis Ball in the other direction. Luckily, the next pair notices.] *'Needle': Giant tennis ball coming through! *'Bubble': Oi've got this! [She throws him up.] '8. Chocolate balls with Pencil & Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': This task allows you to eat one hundred chocolate balls.A reference to the second part of episode 4. *'Pe'nci'l: A hundred? I can't even eat three at a time! Not with the way I look—Yay, a sentence that really doesn't need her accent! *'P'en: Hey, snap out of it! Like, just because you look a certain way doesn't mean that you can't eat as much as anyone else. You shouldn't make yourself inside perfection as much as you want other people to find you more attractive. In the opinion of a humble soldier who hasn't seen his woman for twenty or so years, you are beautiful the way you are right now! I couldn't care less if you somehow became larger or smaller, but what worries me is seeing your concern about transforming into those things that really would never make you you. So please, dig into those balls like Americans dig into Thanksgiving! *'P'e'nci'l: Oh, Pen, thet was an amazin' stuff y'says, an' now I've decided ter eat'e all y' chocolate balls! *'P'en: Can you save one for me? *'P'e'nci'l: No way, I love chocolate!III 0429 *'P'en: That's my girl! '9. Rock wall with Coiny, Woody, Match & Eraser' *'Co'iny: Oh great, a rock wall! [Woody screams. Enter Match and Eraser.] *'Eraser': Just skip the signs and go up. *'Ma'tch: I know, like, I've never read that much in my life! *'Co'iny: [climbing] Well, this should be fun. [He goes up, and the wall doesn't box him. Instead, it boxes Match.] Now it is. *'Ma'tch: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *'Eraser': No! Match, you're holding us back! *'Ma'tch: [flying off-screen] So that's how you want to think of me? '10. Chocolate balls with Pin & Golf Ball' *'Golf Ball': There is chocolate here – another saturated fat. I blame Western interference on Kenya. [She starts eating them one by one] Well, are you going to eat or what? *'P'i'n': N— *'Golf Ball': Pin, there is no I in team. *'P'i'n': There's one in "lactose intolerance". *'Golf Ball': [sighs] Fine. '11. Rock wall with Teardrop, Ice Cube, Rocky & Spongy' *'Ice Cube': As an allying team, should we just go around? [Teardrop nods] Yeah! [Teardrop and Spongy try to get through, but the latter gets stuck. Ice Cube doesn't notice.] '12. Chocolate balls with Blocky & Tennis Ball' *'Blocky': Chocolates? CHOCOLATE! [He sprints over to where Pin and Golf Ball are and munches on them voraciously] Nyom-nyom-nyom-nyom … *'P'i'n': Never have I seen anything more disturbing. *'Golf Ball': Tennis Ball? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Oh, GB, I've never been more happy to see you! *'Golf Ball: I miss you so— *'Blocky': More … MORE … '''MORE!!' [''He eats Golf Ball and Pin's] *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': [''Aside.] Our partners are of the unintellectuals, correct? *'''Golf Ball: No, Pin's more bossy, but she tries to blame me on it! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': That is insulting. *'Golf Ball: Exactly! [Awkward silence.] *'Blocky': COME ON, NERD! Let's hope there's a protein challenge so I can burn off those calories. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': You don't know what "protein", "challenge" or "calories" are, do you? *'Blocky: I don't know what "those" is, too! [They run off.] '13. Bread catching with Pen and Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': Your goal is to put 38 loaves of bread into your team's basket.A reference to episode 14. *'Pe'nci'l: Why 38? *'P'en: Don't know.The amount of loaves Spongy got in that episode. *'P'e'nci'l: This should be easy. [She grabs a lot] *'Robotic Voice': Too high. Too high. Too high. Too high. *'P'en: Aw, come on! [he puts some in the others' baskets] *'Robotic Voice': [from other baskets] Too low. Too low. Too low. Too low. *'P'e'nci'l: Pen, wot'n'ale'dz'ee do fer? *'P'en: The basket's too far away, I had to do something! *'P'e'nci'l: I love yer way o' thinkin', but it's too noisy 'ere now! *'P'en: Ours is perfect! *'Robotic Voice': Too low. Too low. Ding. Too low. *'P'e'nci'l: I say we run! '14. Rock wall with Firey & Leafy' *'Fi'rey: Wow, Leafy, that was such a nice walk. *'Leafy': Aww, don't mention it. I just think that things go so much better and more peacefully if we just walk slowly, together! *'Fi'rey: I wonder who's in first place. *'Leafy': They probably are rushing for no reason at all! *'S'w'o'rd: [appearing out of nowhere] Oh— *'Fi'rey: How'd you get here? *'S'w'o'rd: I'm the curator set designer cleaner after everyone has left. And I've just news that Pen and Pencil are first. *'Leafy': Eugh … *'Fi'rey: What's wrong? I mean, Pen's quite okay and Pencil's nice if you don't bother him, I mean, her. [they laugh] *'S'w'o'rd: That was a good one, Firey! Well, see you round! [Exit Sword.] *'Leafy': I'm just sad about thinking of how powerful of a couple they are. Remember junior prom last year? [Flashback.] **'P'e'nci'l: Oi, Pen! D'ye hear about the junior prom announcements? **'P'en: About that … You. Me. Prom. Date. Now. **'P'e'nci'l: Okay! [They run off together skipping, with Firey's mouth wide open.] *'Leafy': And that was your mouth I somehow had memory of! *'Fi'rey: Well, of course! There were no flowers or any ceremonious nonsense going on – it's a popular people thing, so you won't understand this. ["ooh" sound from the audience] *'Leafy': I just hope that Pen doesn't make any moves on Pencil that will make us seem like the second most popular couple.Ooh, foreshadowing … *'Fi'rey: What if Pencil makes a move? I mean, they don't believe in gender stereotypes. *'Leafy': It's none of my interest now. Well, they're probably isolated, alone and not doing anything together. '15. Balloons with Pencil & Pen' *'P'e'nci'l: This looks so romantic! *'P'en: That's just wallpaper, dear. I'm sure there'll be a Trojan horse. [The wall opens, revealing two small balloons.] *'Ann'ouncer': In this challenge, you must float across an undefined area on these balloons.A reference to episode 11. *'Pe'nci'l: Okay, then … [they go off] '16. Chocolate balls with Needle & Bubble' *'Bubble': Oh my goish, it's choicolate! *'Needle': Our favourite! … Race you there? [They run there and eat quickly.] '17. Bread gathering with Blocky, Tennis Ball, Flower, Snowball, Golf Ball & Pin' [They have all arrived at the same time.] *'Robotic Voice': Too low. Too low. Too low. Too low. *'P'i'n': OH MY GOSH, IT'S TOO LOUD! *'Golf Ball': WHAT? I COULD NOT HEAR YOU OVER THAT SARCASM! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': [''quietly] It says we have to collect 38 loaves of bread and put them in our basket. *'''Golf Ball: If we calculate this correctly, there must be at least nine 2/9 loaves of bread, and if we add up the resulting— *'Fl'ower: Done! [It is revealed that Snowball has combined all the baskets that should have been empty into theirs, for there is no longer noise.] *'Fl'ower: For once, the idiots win against the nerds! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': [''Aside.] Who takes pride in anti-intellectualism? *'''Golf Ball: I don't know, but we have to find a way to get 38 of these pieces. *'P'i'n': Thirty hours later. *'Golf Ball': Don't say that, Pin, you're ruining my moments in the limelight. Just, I don't know, play with the wallpaper. *'P'i'n': Yay, artistness! [She rips off pieces, making two scenes.] *'Golf Ball': What exactly is the first scene and why is there a ball that looks suspiciously like me? *'P'i'n': It's my drawing on how you die! *'Golf Ball': What? *'P'i'n': Look! Pine Tree is sayingHere's to you, Bfdifan444!, "O, bạn sẽ không làm cho nó ngu ngốc Golf Ball." *'Golf Ball': And that is supposed to mean … *'P'i'n': "Oh, you will not make it, stupid Golf Ball." And then he kicks a Grannade to you! *'Golf Ball': How dare you use my grandmother's name in vain! This art— this art is prophetic! It's hideous! It's heinous! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': It's kind of hilarious. [''She kicks him] What was the second drawing? *'''Pi'n': Commercial break. '18. Ladder with Ice Cube & Rocky' *'Ice Cube': Oh, great, we have no arms. Now how are we supposed to get up there? Wait, we can wait for the next people to to come. [They wait for a long time.] '19. Chocolate balls with Match & Eraser' *'Eraser': Ooh, chocolate! *'Ma'tch: You go ahead, I'm not, like, eating that; there's, like, too much carbs I bet you can't count that high! *'Eraser': Can so! *'Ma'tch: Wait, you're not going to give that, like, ridiculously feelingy speech that Pen gives Pencil after she has an unhealthy obsession? *'Eraser': Why should I?Must explain why Match feels more self-conscious than Pencil about herself. VIII 0515 '20. Bowling with Pencil and Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': In this challenge, you must aim your bowling ball at the pins a few metres in front of you. If you are armless, you must wait one minute before you can continue on with your challenge.A reference to episode 16. *'Pe'nci'l: Aye! [She throws her ball into the air, bouncing itself and hitting five pins, just like in the episode.] *'P'en: How did you do that? *'P'e'nci'l: A good bowler ne'er reveals 'er answers! *'P'en: You say that's good? Watch an expert at his job! *'P'e'nci'l: [Aside.] Sometimes 'is arrogance makes me SO wanner 1-up'e, but O me achin' 'eart! [He takes a few seconds adjusting the things.] *'P'e'nci'l: Careful with thet, dear, if'ee stands in thet position fer so long, you'll turn out to look like one o' those Victorian ladies with ample posterior! *'P'en: Not the posterior! [he takes a shot, and gets seven] How's that, ill Brazil? *'P'e'nci'l: Not to bad yerself, sticky Thessaloniki! *'P'en: Oh, you! [they kiss and move on] '21. Chocolate balls with Coiny and Woody' *'Co'iny: Now, Woody, because you can't talk, and also because you haven't had an actual line of dialogue yet— *'Woody': Excuuuuuuse me? *'Co'iny: Never mind that gag for now, but I just want you to stay here, whilst I eat all the chocolate balls. Like Eraser, and Match who is doing nothing. *'Ma'tch: I'm sorry, but, like, that goes over my low servings per day level. I think I'm good! *'Eraser': [in a half-coherent voice] Done … *'Ma'tch: Finally! [He burps in her face loudly.] *'Ma'tch: What in the wide world of woodsicles was that for? *'Eraser': [half-coherent] Let's … go! [burps again. They leave] '22. Bread collecting with Eraser and Match' *'P'i'n': Guys, everything is done here. We just need a solution for ours. Do you want to help us? *'Eraser': Nope! *'Golf Ball': Good. *'Ma'tch: Can we stay? There's, like, air conditioning here! *'Eraser': This is December in Kenya, are you going to start talking about your unicorn boyfriend who you saved from an evil sperm whale? *'Ma'tch: YOU ARE MY UNICORN BOYFRIEND, AND— *'Golf Ball': That sentence was completely unnecessary; you need to say "whom" instead of "who", and sperm whales are real! They do exist! I'm speaking to someone who has not heard of a sperm whale! [Eraser laughs quietly] What? '23. Ladder with Firey and Leafy' *'Leafy': The moment we walked in to the moment we walked out had so much excitement! *'Fi'rey: Yeah, and who cares if I got punched at least 932 times, at least we enjoyed ourselves! *'Leafy': Well, here's a ladder. *'Fi'rey: Let's climb it together! Y'know, the old step by step. *'Leafy': Oh yeah! I start, and you do the exact same movements as me as we go up there. [They go up.] '24. Chocolate balls with Teardrop and Spongy' [Teardrop makes a sign for "half and half", but Spongy disagrees.] *'Spon'gy: Noooo. Iiiii eeaat iiiit aaaaall. [He starts eating it fast, like the Gang of 8. Teardrop is amazed.] Noooow, Iiii knoooow yoouu waaaant uuuus toooo goooo, buuuut Iiii reeaallyyyy looooved the choooocoooolaaaate. Caaaan Iiii eeaat iiiit aaaagaaiin? [He throws it up and eats it again.''Luckily, the chocolate balls look exactly the same from when they were just out there.] '25. Bread collecting with Bubble and Needle' [''They see that their basket has already been filled.] *'P'i'n': Help us? *'Bubble'Needle: No. '26. Swimming with Pen and Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': Swim to the end of this Olympic-sized swimming pool. Remember that it is 2.5 metres long, when in human measurements, and that you can either swim dependently with your partner or alone.I can't recall what episode that was, but swimming was involved in episode 6. *'Pen: Swimming? Ha, when I was in the Army, I've had to swim from Mombasa to Rio!Which, apparently is 10,903km if you stay on the coastline of Africa and swim south of South Africa. This should be a piece of cake! [he starts swimming] *'P'e'nci'l: Wait, ain'ts'ee goin' to get me with'ee … y'know, dependently? *'P'en: No thanks, and besides I'm already there! [he is already on the other side] *'P'e'nci'l: Thet man o' mine I am lucky as 'ale to have! '27. Balloons with Tennis Ball, Blocky, Flower and Snowball' [Tennis Ball is looking down, trying to ignore the others.] *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': This view of northern Kenya is amazing! Oh, if only Golf Ball were here. *'Snowball: No more nerds! No more nerds! *'Fl'ower: Don't you think this planet has too much of them already? *'Blocky': Yeah! Smart people are dumb with a capital B! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': [''sigh] I think this question answers all of why I only associate myself with those most esteemed of intelligence. Oh Golf Ball, wherever you are, I just want you to know— *'''Snowball: Thou art dumb! Thou art the stuppidiest! [TB sighs again.] '28. Jumps with Pen and Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': First, you must do the long jump and land somewhere that is valid.A reference to episode 21. Next, the first pair to arrive here must press a button, activating a rising pole. You must just over that pole.A reference to episode 2. *'Pen: Well, this should be— *'P'e'nci'l: —easy. My ancestors've run, jumped an' featured themselves a lot o' their athletics! *'P'en: And my personal chiropractor said I was built for jumping. *'P'e'nci'l: You paid'e to say thet, eh? *'P'en: It's more true than false, to say the least. But it got my point off to the fitness instructors during basic twenty years ago! *'P'e'nci'l: Oi, we should really start jumpin'. [She jumps 60% feet à la Firey.XXI 0734] *'P'en: Good job, dear! Now … er, like … watch an expert as his work! *'P'e'nci'l: Well, wot'see waitin' fer? Ale to freeze o'er? *'P'en: Here goes … [He jumps 10% à la Spongy.XXI 0734] Can I start again? *'P'e'nci'l: Nope! Play'e as it lies! Like ye an' yer chiropractor!Must explain why Pen's so good at jumping over stuff. XIV 0004 *'P'en: Fine. '29. Bread collecting with Coiny and Woody' *'P'i'n': Help us? *'Co'iny: Nope! I have my own loaf of bread! [throws Woody] *'P'i'n': OMPF, Coiny, don't you know to never leave a man behind? My imaginary-but-technically-dating-someone-else boyfriend told me that. *'Co'iny: And don't you know that the flag of Vietnam is red with a big yellow star on it … as in, all the time? *'P'i'n': You monster that I am destined to go out with!Pin is a pro-Democracy Vietnamese. [she throws Golf Ball's clipboard out] *'Co'iny: Bye! [he leaves, carrying Woody] [Enter Golf Ball.] *'Golf Ball': Did I miss anything, because there could be— OH DEAR, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SPECIAL CLIPBOARD? IT'S EMPTY! *'P'i'n': Coiny was here. He accused me of being— *'Golf Ball': I don't care. But now we have to start all over again! '30. Balloon ride with Coiny, Woody, Bubble, Needle, Match and Eraser' *'Co'iny: Sorry we're late. How have things been going for you all? *'Needle': I'd say pretty well! *'Bubble': Agroyable. *'Co'iny: [Aside.] What are Match and Eraser doing? *'Needle': They've been kissing. But every other five seconds, they keep insulting each other. *'Ma'tch: [after kissing] Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Because thou're all gross-eth and humid-eth and sweaty-eth, and thou-est showeth no educationne. *'Eraser': If you want to sound like Snowball, you have to speak like an idiot! *'Ma'tch: Does that mean I can, like, speak like you? [they kiss again] *'Bubble': Yes, toitally in love. '31. Chocolate balls with Ice Cube and Rocky' *'Ice Cube': So, we should— *'Roc'ky: [eating th chocolate] NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM-NYAM— '32. Balloon ride with Golf Ball and Pin' *'P'i'n': I'm so glad that you got all the calculations right. Thank you, Golf Ball! *'Golf Ball': Shh! I'm trying to survey the area, and it looks like the background of a 1957 B-movie! *'P'i'n': It's clearly Africa. *'Golf Ball': Is Africa black and white? [Pin starts to speak] Don't say it! '33. Space with Pen and Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': During this challenge, you must find a convenient way to go up into space by using one of these objects, and once you reach the bottom of the exosphere, fall down back to Kenya to continue your challenge. Note that if you are Match, you and your pair are to wait down here until a certain point. *'Pe'nci'l: Why 'er? *'P'en: I really have no idea. But there's a rocket there. Why don't we just use that to go to space? *'P'e'nci'l: I don' know 'ow to program a rocket! *'P'en: But you're looking at someone who does. Probably. *'P'e'nci'l: [squees] O' course y'does! '34. Bowling with Tennis Ball, Blocky, Pin and Golf Ball' *'Blocky': Go, TB! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I can't! The sign said that armless people can't bowl. *'Golf Ball: We'll just stand nonchalantly in the background watching you two idiots attempt to get the ball on the pins. *'P'i'n': Here goes nothing! [she gets a 10 – a strike] Yes! I got a hole-in-one! *'Blocky': Nyuh! [he throws the ball. It doesn't go] What are you looking at? If you don't move out of the way, bowling ball, I will— [the ball moves, causing him to knock down 8] —make sure you die in the worst possible death ever! [it knocks down 10] '35. Chocolate balls with Firey and Leafy' *'Fi'rey: Ooh, chocolate! *'Leafy': Wait! Before we start eating it, I have a wonderful idea. *'Fi'rey: I can't wait to hear it! *'Leafy': Why don't we sculpt things out of it? You know, like everything? *'Fi'rey: That sounds like a wonderful plan! I'll start making Pen. *'Leafy': Fine, but that means I have to make Pencil. Because they're, like, totally a couple, right? *'Fi'rey: The worst! [A few minutes later. Their "effigies" are basically shapeless and look nothing like of whom they are representative.] *'Leafy': The good thing is that we tried. *'Fi'rey: I'll start. "I'm Pen! Well, that's my first name anyways. So don't even try calling me that, like, only General Sofer because it shows respect for me! Oh, how much of a wonderful sense of humour have I! And don't forget that even though I have absolutely no memories of high school, I still bask in my glory days of when I was a football player just so Firey could get rejected from the team again!" *'Leafy': And here's mine of Pencil! "Oh, hello, darlings! I reckon me that it must be so wonderful being mean all of the time, go to, pip-pip, cheerios, lucky charms, Elizabeth banzai!" *'Fi'rey: Why'd you use a high-class English accent for Pencil? She's obviously … [Aside.] … poor. *'Leafy': But it would be mean otherwise if I really imitated her accent! What if someone used it for, I don't know, bank re-evaluation? [Enter Sword, hurrying.] *'S'w'o'rd: I have great news! *'Fi'rey: They're no longer using coins for money anymore? *'S'w'o'rd: Nope! Our recent BFDI space surveillance is showing that Pen has brought an illegal object with him into space! *'Fi'rey: An illegal object? *'S'w'o'rd: We don't know what it is, but we're sending our finest regimental police over to examine the situation. Come look! [he pulls up a hologram of them in space] See how suspiciously sick he appears? *'Leafy': Is anything bad happening to Pencil? *'S'w'o'rd: Nope. *'Leafy': Darn. *'S'w'o'rd: Your secret's safe with me. '36. In space with Pencil and Pen' *'P'e'nci'l: Wot's wrong, Pen? Yer lookin' a bit space-sick. *'P'en: Yeah. I guess so. *'P'e'nci'l: But didn't yer parents take'ee on 'oliday to Mars e'ery spring break? *'P'en: Yeah … well, it's back again. *'P'e'nci'l: Then I guess'e wa'n't'ee who told me the reports about Mars. Was'e Match 'o says'e? Wote'er, an' anyway yer no favourite amongs' yer family … *'P'en: [Aside.] She's so wonderful, just, like, standing there! Should I do something right now? Should I say it? I mean, I think we're the farthest out of all the others. Hey, I kind of like it up here! Wait, stay with it, Schreiber. Don't want things to end up like the Girl Party of Undecember Year 13. *'P'e'nci'l: … acos Match's loved by yer mum, an' yer dad – oh ferget— *'P'en: Pencil? *'P'e'nci'l: Aye? *'P'en: Y— *'P'e'nci'l: Can we jump now? I'm startin' to feel faint. An' it ain't acos o' the fact thet we can actually do stuff in space thet'd be impossible in the literal world. *'P'en: Sure. But first let me request this. *'P'e'nci'l: Don't care much now! I'm a-jumpin'! [He jumps down with her.] *'P'en: Pencil, please allow yourself listen to my words. Ever since I saw your face at my sister's birthday party, I instantly know it was meant to be. Even if it took kilometres of the most amazing and gaudious feelings in the world to avoid hatred from both of sides around us, I always stayed with you, and loved you too. Before I met you, I was just one of the guys who laughed at off-colour jokes and played sports all day. Now, I know exactly who the person is that I want to be, and not one of those. We both love each other, and dream of living a long, healthy, stereotypical romance that still is treated as it is in high school. Together we can win this challenge and the whole game. So, my sweet Pencil Badhrasa Carmencita Ohisa Triángolo IV-Si-Duas-Gerações-Puladas, will you make me the happiest man in space, and … [he pulls out a ring''The illegal object referred to by Sword.] … Will you marry me? [''They fall to the ground.] *'P'e'nci'l: Sorry, I couldn't 'ear'ee o'er thet atmospheric pressure. Wot was'e z'ee wanted-er ask me? *'P'en: [Aside.] Of course she has to miss it. [Aloud, in the flattest tone] Will you marry me? *'P'e'nci'l: Aye, of course! Omg, I can't believe I'm gettin' married! *'P'en: Here's your ring. [he tosses it to her à football] [They see two police officers hidden with masks.] *'Police #1': Freeze in the name of BFDI! *'Police #2': We want to see the illegal object you brought with you into space! *'P'en: Cute Halloween costumes, but we're not buying it. *'P'e'nci'l: Aye, Match'd says it's a fashion meltdown. [They exit, singing.] DUET: "To Be the Perfect Love, Part 2" P'en': ♫ For that things shall not be tarried, P'e'ncil''': 'Tis acos we're gettin' married! '''Pen: An insep'rable boy and girl, P'e'ncil''': I'd to think o'~as peasant and earl. '''Pen: But right now that doesn't matter, P'e'ncil''': Bein' 'ere jus' makes us sadder, '''Pen: Still we've everything— P'e'ncil': An' anythin'— *'PenP'e'ncil': To be the perfect love! '37. Bowling with Match, Eraser, Snowball and Flower *'Ma'tch: Omg, I go first! [she throws it and gets a zero] Omg, I get a strike! *'Eraser': What has gotten into you? It's like your IQ drops when the ball does! *'Ma'tch: Sorry, it's like I get stupider whenever I'm around those people! *'Eraser': Why? Flower and Snowball are geniuses! *'Snowball'Flower: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh … *'Eraser': [he throws the ball and gets a 3] Yes, a spare! *'Snowball': Here goeth not of a thing! *'Eraser': Snowball, you're throwing it the wrong way. *'Snowball': Thinkest thou that I care? *'Ma'tch: Eraser, do you hate Spongy? *'Eraser': Sure. *'Ma'tch: I mean, like, he hasn't done any good thing so far! [He throws it, and it goes another way, to Bubble and Needle.] *'Needle': Watch out! *'Bubble': Oh noio! [They get hit by the bowling ball, but Spongy sends them back.] *'Ma'tch: Except for that. [Flower has hit one pin.] *'Fl'ower: Yes, I finally hit three pins! And you know what comes after that? *'Eraser': Four? *'Fl'ower: Nope! Eleventeen! '38. Swimming with Tennis Ball and Blocky' *'Blocky': Swim, iddilentual one! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I can't! I'm such a slow swimmer that I just go with it. Ever wondered why you saw me from Cape Town while you ditched in high school? *'Blocky: Fine, I'll do it myself! [He blows a path behind Tennis Ball.] *'Blocky': I'm doing this for you, nerd! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I'd thank you had I not felt so insulted. '39. Bread collecting with Teardrop and Spongy *'Spon'gy: Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! [he puts as much as he can carry into the box and back] '40. Swimming with Flower and Snowball' *'Snowball': Come on, Flower, we must swim! Seest thou Blocky and the Ball of multiplexing Tennises o'er? *'Fl'ower: There's no way you're making me swim with ugly people water! *'Snowball': Who calleth thee oglee? *'Fl'ower: No one, it's just I'm sure that Pencil and Pen have been in this water! *'Snowball': That traitor. *'Fl'ower: You can't trust them in the water together! She probably got so big her child is a whale. *'Snowball': I would kill to see a Pencil-whale. But seriouslee, hast thou not heard of ahuman biology? Only they become pregnante! *'Fl'ower: SWIM, YOU DOOPHAS! *'Snowball': Thou moron, swim! '41. Barf bag with Pencil and Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': In this challenge, you are teleported to a platform on top of a barf bag. Yes, you heard it right, there is a bag of vomit ready to be stood on by suckers like you.A reference to episode 15. *'Pe'nci'l: Oi, 'e called us suckers! [Beat] If it be anythin', jus' I apply! *'P'en: That was awesomely gross, dear. But seriously, we should start standing on the platforms. *'P'e'nci'l: Aye. [they get teleported] Eww, wot'nale's this? *'P'en: I'm guessing it's vomit. *'P'e'nci'l: No [censored], 'yena! *'P'en: Hopefully it's just coloured water to trick us into believing it's actually … y'know. *'Ann'ouncer': Nope, it's actual vomit. *'Pe'nci'l: I'm leavin'! [They jump out of the bag.] '42. Bowling with Needle and Bubble' [Match and Eraser are still there.] *'Ma'tch: Omg, hey, Bubble, Needle! *'Eraser': Girls. *'Needle': Hey! *'Bubble': Hoy, we're just boiling, roight? *'Eraser': Yes. *'Needle': What are you doing? Aren't you done? *'Ma'tch: We're just here for the fun! *'Needle': That's perfectly fine, I guess. [She rolls and gets a 7. Bubble rolls and gets a 5.] *'Ma'tch: See, why can't you be like them? *'Eraser': Because I'm not a girl! *'Ma'tch: Well … *'Needle': If we sneak out and come back from the other side of the earth, their argument will still be back … *'Bubble': If we come back from Alpha Centoiri, thoy'll still be oirguing! *'Needle': At this point you couldn't be more or less true. 'To speed up time, the SumiiTeardrop and Spongy and IwayukiIce Cube and Rocky partnerships will be abandoned because they are really quiet.However, they will still be noticed if they pass through a challenge.' [Teardrop and Spongy pass through the balloons challenge; Ice Cube and Rocky go by bread.] '43. Swimming with Match and Eraser' *'Eraser': I can't believe you talked the whole journey from bowling! *'Ma'tch: I can't believe you can't, like, shut up after I told you like forever and ever! [they kiss] *'Eraser': Hey, look, it's a swimming challenge. *'Ma'tch: Omg, I can't! *'Eraser': Why not? *'Ma'tch: Do you have any idea how many poor people stand in it? It's like London in King Victoria's time! *'Eraser': Victoria was a q— *'Ma'tch: Who cares? *'Eraser': I do. But besides, you can stand on me while I swim! *'Ma'tch: Really? *'Eraser': Fine, whatever. *'Ma'tch: Omg, tysm you impish freak! [They go in the water.] *'Ma'tch: Are you, like, sure this will work? [They end the course.] *'Eraser': We're done. You can stop freaking out on how many plebeian viruses looked at you while I was used as a lazy man's surfboard. *'Ma'tch: Like, no thank you. And besides, I'm like a lazy woman. Thought you knew that like I know your secret. '44. Bowling with Coiny and Woody' *'Co'iny: Legally, I feel like I'm obliged to bowl for you, because you can't handle a bowling ball, right? [Woody noises] *'Co'iny: In that case, here goes! [He rolls his ball and gets an 8.] *'Co'iny: I'll get the other ball for you, Woo— WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!? [Woody is holding a bowling ball on his head, screaming at it and then throwing it up in the air.] *'Co'iny: Oh well. That's just some animation trick that I know isn't going to end up badly. [They try to leave, but they can't go.] *'Co'iny: Hey, that's weird. It's almost like a glitch, a glitch that we can't go! [looking up] Hey, can you, like, use your mouse so we can get out of here? Or at least give us a sign? [The wind starts blowing at that area.] *'Co'iny: That's wasn't a sign, it's just wind! [Suddenly, the wind blows off a part of the sign covered. Coiny reads it.] *'Co'iny: "All balls must be returned and not in unknown area when you leave." Oh, great. Now we have to wait here for our ball that probably made itself up into outer sp— [he gets hit by the bowling ball Woody threw] Ow! If that happens one more time, I'll be officially commemorative and shipped off to America!I've personally been to many places where they have elongated coins. They're not as ugly as you might think. '45. Long jump with Match, Eraser, Tennis Ball and Blocky.' *'Eraser': Yo. *'Blocky': Yo. *'Ma'tch: Just jump already! [Eraser jumps. He lands as far as Pencil.] *'Eraser': Woo. *'Blocky': TWOOOOT! [Blocky walks off the sand pit instead of jumping. He makes it 100% through.] *'Ma'tch: Omg, why didn't I'' think of that? [''She walks] *'Blocky': Come on, nerd, it's your turn to slug your way through this! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Better yet, I can … [''he jumps, and as he lands he bounces] ''BOUNCE!'' [he makes it 100% through] '''46. Bread collecting with Firey and Leafy *'Leafy': I guess we can walk through all this, everything's done for us! *'Fi'rey: Wait, there's air conditioning here. I say we stay and talk! *'Leafy': While you're talking, I'm venting about Pencil and Pen. *'Fi'rey: And I'll listen while staring at this room. It's a mess, but I'll clean it up! *'Leafy': Hooray for problem solving! Okay, so why can't the public understand us? I mean, Firey and I are the most perfect couple ever! We're actually true to each other, and none of us have any negative qualities whatsoever! *'Fi'rey: [jumping into the large basket of bread in the centre] Whee! You should try this, Leafy. I can totally imagine Coiny dying here in this! *'Leafy': [Aloud.] Firey, don't do that, it's insulting and mean to the hunter-gatherer peoples who are forced to live in total isolation because of foreign governments' intervention. [Aside.] So where was I? Oh yeah, no negative qualities whatsoever. Why can't the public just understand us? We should be the #1 couple, not them! They're just a pair of high schoolers with very negative cliquish personalities and are destined to remain there forever! *'Fi'rey: [gets up] What? But we met in high school too! *'Leafy': That's different, we're us. '47. Long jump with Snowball and Flower' *'Fl'ower: I don't want to jump, that will feel like making an effort now! *'Snowball': Look thou! [at Blocky and Match's footsteps] Footsteps there be! *'Fl'ower: More like idiot steps! [Snowball walks in the sand] I'm not placing my beautiful feet that don't have insects living inside them into that hideous sand! *'Snowball': Fine. [They go.] *'Ann'ouncer': [''whose voice is heard] Error. *'''Flower: Shut up! *'Ann'ouncer': All must finish the long jump, whether it is liked or not. *'Flower: Shut up! [she places her toe into the sand] THERE! '48. Swimming with Golf Ball, Pin, Coiny and Woody' [Spongy and Teardrop pass by bowling, and Ice Cube and Rocky are on the balloons.] *'P'i'n': Wow! I am very amazed that we made it all here together! *'Co'iny: We've been through this already … [Woody noises.] *'Golf Ball': Guys, how are you going to get me? I couldn't swim even if physics turned itself upside down! *'Co'iny: [Aside.] Shh. *'P'i'n': Maybe I can carry you upon my point! I've done it with the local chickens. *'Golf Ball': Maybe that's why they're dead! I am not going on your head. *'Co'iny: You know, Golf Ball, you sort of whine like a … [whispers] high schooler. [Golf Ball is extremely surprised] *'Golf Ball': Anchors away! '49. Pole jump with Eraser and Match' *'Ma'tch: Ooh, a pole jump! *'Eraser': I can't see why you're happy. *'Ma'tch: Like, I'm a Pole (-ish Canadian) and I'm jumping up and down right now! [she starts jumping] Why aren't you, like, letting me in? *'Eraser': When they say "pole jump", they don't mean a Polish person jumping in place. They mean over this pole. [The pole from earlier has risen to unimaginable heights.] *'Ma'tch: I'm going to wait here until someone, like, useful comes! '50. Balloons with Leafy and Firey' *'Leafy': Our chocolate model of the universe was amazing! *'Fi'rey: You can say that again. *'Leafy': Ou— *'Fi'rey: Just kidding! [they laugh] Seriously! That scale, though. *'Leafy': It was your idea after making the un-perfect OTP couple to use the highest number you can find and scale it down to chocolate level! *'Fi'rey: Too bad it's gone though. *'Leafy': I guess it's a tragedy; eating universes may cause occasional digestion problems and above room temperature coprolites. But now we can take a romantic tour of Kenya! *'Fi'rey: Better, in a balloon! *'Leafy': I don't know how much this day can get any better … *'Fi'rey: You can say that again. *'Leafy': I don't know how much this day can get any better … '51. Mixed events with Eraser and Match' *'Ma'tch: Omg, somehow, even though I've been bored OUT OF MY LIFE waiting for someone to fix the pole jump, I've felt some reconnection with you, Eraser. *'Eraser': We're step-siblings in a love relationship, what did you expect? *'Ma'tch: If you wouldn't say it to the President of Kenya, you wouldn't say it to, like, me! *'Eraser': I don't care. [Sawing sounds are heard. They look behind them and the pole jump is gone.] *'Ma'tch: It's, like, gone! What happened? *'Eraser': I don't know. Deus ex machina? *'Ma'tch: That's gross, Eraser. You forgot preposinctions! It should be "deus ex in— *'Eraser': There's a bug. *'Ma'tch: Nice try, but, like, Penc's been teaching me about the whole art of being sceptical!XXV 0738 *'Eraser': Look at your foot. *'Ma'tch: Thanks, I've been going to the gym, like, every eight mon— [she sees a bug] OMG, KILL IT WITH FIREY! *'Eraser': [reading] "Ha ha. It looks like you captured the pole jump, or rather lack of it. You are now to count the number of bugs at any given time in here, but don't worry, for the numbers are always equal. Signed, your ruler, Announcer. Stay BFDIque!" *'Ma'tch: Omg. [Beat.] You can read! *'Eraser': Hurry up and just count these things! *'Ma'tch: I can't think that fast! '52. Skiing with Pencil and Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': You and your partner will go on one ski. Decide who will go in the front, and who will be at the back. Aim for the bottom of the hill, where the scene suddenly changes into a nice landscape.A reference to the second challenge in episode 10. *'Pe'nci'l: Who should be a' the front? *'P'en: I'm from Canada, therefore I know more than snow. Send me to the front, will you? *'P'e'nci'l: I do too know 'bout snow! Why, las' year it snowed very well, an' I was inside ter experience'e all!2008 is 2006. *'P'en: Well, I say that we carry out this competition, eh? [A few minutes later, they've finally figured it out.] *'P'en: So what'd you say it would be if it were a daughter? *'P'e'nci'l: Definitely Nevaeh. It's "snow" in Portuguese!It's actually neve, but close enough. *'P'en: I thought it was just "heaven" backwards. *'P'e'nci'l: Aye, thet too … '53. Bowling with Firey and Leafy' *'Leafy': Too bad the balloon ride was so short! *'Fi'rey: But now's a bowling contest! *'Leafy': [with a bowling ball] Hmm … [she practises for several minutes] *'Fi'rey: Don't worry, I'm being impatient here. '54. Three-legged race with Pencil and Pen *'Ann'ouncer': Use this rope to tie your legs together. You should be able to make three legs, hence the name, three-legged race.A reference to episode 9. *'Pe'nci'l: [tying their legs together] Wow, this should be easy! I took dance class throughout primary school, an' we did this as an exercise! *'P'en: We did this as a practice for our cadences. *'P'e'nci'l: So, wot song shall we sing fer this? *'P'en: You used music for marching? Back in my days we just heard Kenyan percussion instruments and marched to that! *'P'e'nci'l: Sure's'ale don' see any percussion instruments. *'P'en: They're there … you'll hear them. [Silence.] *'P'e'nci'l: I hear nothin'. *'P'en: [sigh] Let's just use the numbering system. *'P'e'nci'l: I's to thet! So I start? *'P'en: Yes. *'P'e'nci'l: One! *'P'en: Two! *'P'e'nci'l: Three! [They fall.] Wait, was I supposed to go from one? *'P'en: Yes, but … that was kind of fun! *'P'e'nci'l: Shall we do'e once more? *'P'en: Ready when you aren't! *'P'e'nci'l: One! *'P'en: Two! *'P'e'nci'l: Four! *'P'en: Seven! *'P'e'nci'l: Neptune! *'P'en: Istanbul! *'P'e'nci'l: Tabletops! [Ice Cube and Rocky pass by the bowling challenge, but they must wait two minutes.''This is due to their lack of arms.] '55. Swimming with Needle and Bubble' *'Needle': Oh no, I have a fear of swimming! What if I rust? *'Bubble': Doin't moion to soiound like Coiny, but Oi don't think the technoilogy's ''that up to doite! *'Needle': And speaking of Coiny, I see him up there! I'm going to pretend to be a ghost and dive underwater when he turns around. *'Bubble': Oi'll stay as far awoy from you as poissible! '56. Insect counting with Tennis Ball and Blocky' *'Blocky': We have to count bugs? I thought you eat them! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': There are 67. [''a ding of correctness is heard] *'''Blocky: Go! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Fine … '57. Handstand with Pencil and Pen *'Ann'ouncer': Hold a handstand within four minutes. *'Pe'nci'l: Fer me, this is rather easy, eh? *'P'en: One of the ultimate tests of endurance? I can do that with my eyes closed! *'P'e'nci'l: I dare'ee. [He does so.] '58. Long jump with Coiny and Woody' *'Co'iny: Okay, the dreaded long jump. My [censored]My '''father' failed …'' failed that physical test, and I bet it's gene— And you've jumped. My turn! [He jumps 58%.] *'Co'iny: Hopefully, Firey will do worse than this. '59. Space with Tennis Ball and Blocky' [They meet with Eraser and Match, who are arbitrarily waiting.] *'Blocky': Yo. *'Eraser': Yo. *'Ma'tch: Like, why is Tennis Ball your partner? He's so uncool. [Tennis Ball is seen in the background building a rocket out of things from nature.] *'Blocky': The stupid shiny box thing made us together. [A few minutes later.] *'Ma'tch: And that's exactly what Pencil said to him, because, like, she's in love. I'm never going to get over when— *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Hey, everyone— *'Match: If it's, like, one of your boring smart people talk, I don't care. There are better things out there to speak about, and I could care less of it. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': One, it's "'couldn't care less", and two, I've finished the rocket. [The rocket is finished; it is made out of wood.] *'Ma'tch: Omg, that rocket is so beautiful! Can we be friends now that I know you know a thing about æsthetics? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Sorry, but this rocket is for me only. *'Eraser: How'd you get that rocket? *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I made it out of the sign. *'Blocky: All the team is supposed to be together. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': But I don't know for the Sam Hill about sports! [''They get in the rocket.] *'''Blocky: You're too fat! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': Is it because of the fact that I am a ''tennis ball who was the only tennis ball who built this rocket? Seriously, fat-shaming is never good, you know. *'''Blocky: No. '60. Long jump with Pin and Golf Ball' *'Golf Ball': I actually enjoyed the swimming challenge 1.53% more than I enjoy the pain and torture of unintelligent people. *'P'i'n': You sunk nine times, and you were frowning with a look of disbelief. *'Golf Ball': About whom are you talking? *'P'i'n': What, you never knew I had eyes on the top of my head? Come on, we need to go to the jumpity-thingy! [She gets 71%.] *'Golf Ball': It is an opportunity to jump for me now. [She jumps 1%. Golf Ball sadly walks to the other side of the jumping pit, where Pin is waiting.] '61. Water collecting with Pen and Pencil' *'Ann'ouncer': Collect water from Paradise Lake, and place it into your team's bucket.A reference to the last part of episode 2. *'Pen: Again, like, after a drought? *'P'e'nci'l: Thet was Southern Kenya, I think there was a drought. *'P'en: No, I mean in Brazil; it's what nearly drove us off the battlefield. *'P'e'nci'l: Well, I've got several o' [censored]I've got several o' '''cousins an' aunts' in Brazil righ' now!'' in Brazil righ' now! Please tell if they're well! *'P'en: Of course, never mind the dozens of species extinctions from lack of water. *'P'e'nci'l: Wot? *'P'en: Nothing … *'P'e'nci'l: Y'know, we should really get some water! [She starts going.] I get the water, ye puts'e in the buckets! *'P'en: Why's my role so small? *'P'e'nci'l: Ha'nz'ee done so much so far today? I need meself to give some work done fer a chance, m8. *'P'en: Sorry for that. [Montage of them getting water.] '62. Swimming with Leafy and Firey (Part 1)' *'Leafy': Ooh, a swimming challenge! *'Fi'rey: But that's like you swimming in embers! I can't do that … *'Leafy': Well, it says on the sign that you can carry someone. I guess I can carry you then! *'Fi'rey: I have recently become very overjoyed. *'Leafy': Hop on, I'm available! *'Fi'rey: [Aside.] I'm pretty sure children are watching this right now. *'Leafy': Sorry, children. [He is on top of her, as in episode 23.] *'Fi'rey: Wow, this is so convenient! *'Leafy': I wonder how I'm not burning up right now! Leaves are meant to burned, according to some people. *'Fi'rey: Well, it's sort of like this. You take the latitude that you're on right now, multiply it by 8.945The number, admittedly, was added after everything else was typed., and wait that much seconds until fire burns an object. *'Leafy': Wow, Firey, you're so good at math! *'Fi'rey: Oh, not really. I failed math class seven times so far. But you're right in some way; fuegal geography is my area of experticality. *'Leafy': Apparently vocabulary isn't. *'Fi'rey: Leafy, don't be silly. You have to add three— [Leafy burns up and Firey drowns] … EEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! '63. Long jump with Bubble and Needle' *'Bubble': At the count of throy … *'Needle': We jump! *'Bubble': 1 … 2 … [They jump. Bubble gets 30%, Needle 81%.] '64. Frisbee with Pencil and Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': Take a frisbee, and while on opposite sides of the sand, you are to throw it to your partner. Three times is the minimum for advancement. *'Pe'nci'l: Omg, this'll be so much fun! *'P'en: So which colour should we get? *'P'e'nci'l: If I recall correctly, th' orange ones are lucky.Must explain why the orange one Leafy and Icy used when they lost the challenge. *'P'en: I suppose that's true … *'P'e'nci'l: Standin' 'ere! Y'catch right now! [He does so.] *'P'e'nci'l: Omg, we're, like, so amazin'! *'P'en: I hope we're the best team who can do this. *'P'e'nci'l: Well, let's see who else's in th' lead. '65. Insect counting with Coiny, Woody, Golf Ball, Pin, Needle, Bubble, Flower and Snowball' *'Co'iny: Count the insects? [Aside.] First we have to avoid Flower and Snowball because I know you're afraid of them. [Woody noises.] *'Co'iny: And bugs. I'd estimate that there are 67 insects here, but only 20 are actually shown due to animation constraints. [Ding of approval.] *'Fl'ower: THERE ARE SIXTY-SEVEN INSECTS HERE, BUT DUE TO CONSTRAINTS NLY 20 ARE ACTUALLY 20 ACTUALLY 20 ARE ACTUALLY 20 ARE ARE ACTUALLY 20 ARE ACTUALLY 20 ACTUALLY SHOWN CONSTRAINTS ARE ACTUALLY SHOWN DUE TO ANIMATION DUE TO ANIMATION CONSTRAINTS NTS TRAINTS RAINTS UALLY SHOWN DUE TO ANIMATIONSTRAINTS! SNOWBALL, ADD SOME MORE WORDS SO WE CAN GO! [The ding is heard and the door opens.] Not now, I want Snowball to speak. *'Snowball': Shama lama ding dong. [Silence. The door closes.] *'Fl'ower: I don't want to wait, I want to go! Nyeh! [A few seconds later.] *'Snowball'Flower: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh … [Enter Golf Ball, Pin, Needle and Bubble.] *'Needle': It's so nice that we can all be together! *'Bubble': Espoicially because we coime from two different ploices! *'P'i'n': What, a girl can't eat her pho? *'Golf Ball': You were imagining it! *'P'i'n': It was still delicious. *'Needle': Counting insects? *'Golf Ball': Oh, arithmetics! This should be so easy that even Snowball can do it! *'Snowball'Flower: … uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh … *'Golf Ball': Metaphorically speaking, that is. *'Bubble': Oi coiunted 68 bugs, and I didn't even look at it! *'Golf Ball': Good job, Bubble. [The door opens. Exeunt omnes.] *'P'i'n': Obligatory schoolgirl laugh! *'Bubble', Needle &''' '''Pi'n': Tee-heeheeheehee! *'Golf Ball': Ha. Ha. Ha. *'Fl'ower: Wait, let us through! *'Snowball': Thou art idiots for being shown ga-thine intelligence! *'Fl'ower: Wait, let's cheat by flying out on those stupid smart people! [They fly off, like Mary Poppins, by the power of hatred.] '66. Space with Flower and Snowball' *'Snowball': Wherefore is the sign gone? *'Fl'ower: Who cares? None of us can read past a second grade level! Just walk through it! *'Snowball': RUN! '67. Final relay race with Pencil and Pen' *'Ann'ouncer': This is your last challenge in the first part of the competitions. In this challenge, one of you must carry the other as far as you can to that door. *'Pe'nci'l: Wot door? I can't see any door 'ere! *'P'en: It's camouflaged, dear. You just find the conspicuous thing in the right place! Take that plastic rock for example. You know it's fake, you just don't know if it is. *'P'e'nci'l: Sorry, I'm jus' too excited. I get to be carried? *'P'en: We never agreed that you'd be the one carried. *'P'e'nci'l: Omg, thet goes so well with our ideologies! I'll take me carryin' you! *'P'en: Yeah, now you've got it! [Pencil is carrying Pen.''It was in episode 8 where the roles were swapped. An explanation will be provided for y'all.] *'P'e''''''nci'l': Yer not ''thet 'eavy! *'P'en: Thanks … ? *'P'e'nci'l: An' you says thet I'm the one 'o needs 'elp! *'Ann'ouncer': [''coming out of nowhere] Freeze. *'''Pen: W- What's going on? Are we under attack? *'P'e'nci'l: Omg, don't worry, we'll be all fine, I promise! *'Ann'ouncer': Nobody is under attack, nor are they going on. You are to stand in the Room of Perpetual Heiwa. *'Pen: Heiwa! Oh, heiwa. [Beat] What's heiwa? *'Ann'ouncer': Heiwa is a word with no equivalent in your English language. Go figure, considering Earth people have no Heiwa. *'Pe'nci'l: Heiwa is the Japanese word fer peace. *'Ann'ouncer': I don't care. We need you in that room. [''They enter the Room of Perpetual Heiwa. It looks like a normal grassy knoll.] *'''Pen: Hey, if there are any retailers around, can we ask them how much it is to buy a third house here? *'P'e'nci'l: Me [censored]Me '''mum' says this …'' says this is where all the good people go when they die, so either we're dead or this is 'eaven. *'Ann'ouncer': Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Whatever. I will be outside welcoming the other pairs in when they can. You two enjoy yourselves. [''He slams the door.] *'''Pe'nci'l: Wot was thet? *'P'en: I don't know, but from the look on his face I'd assume he wanted something suspicious out of us. *'P'e'nci'l: Y'thought'e was suspicious? Pen, 'e looked obviously very happy! *'P'en: How about we compromise? Let's just say he had a very overjoyed-I'm-going-to-watch-you-eat-each-other look on his face. *'P'e'nci'l: I can live with thet. *'P'en: [romantically] Can you live with anyone else here? You know you will … [The door closes.] '68. Swimming with Ice Cube, Rocky, Firey and Leafy' *'Ice Cube': Water is me! [Enter Firey and Leafy.] *'Leafy': Sorry that we're probably making you last place. *'Fi'rey: We're both sorry about that, but it was Leafy who demanded that I greet the piles of soil that were everywhere on the ground politely. *'Leafy': Firey, we're going swimming again. Hop on. *'Fi'rey: Okay! I won't talk this time. [They hurry as fast as they can to the other edge.] *'Ice Cube': Weird. '69. Barf bag with Tennis Ball and Blocky' *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': We have to survive a barf bag? This is disgusting, but I know that I must fulfil my duties already. *'Blocky: Yeah, yeah, boring talk. Can we go in? This is my dinner! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': That's okay with me. [''They enter the barf bag.] *'''Blocky: This doesn't seem half bad! Especially if one of us is sinking! [He throws Tennis Ball into the barf.] *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I'm a tennis ball; I float … *'Blocky: Uggh! [He turns him over on his side] How's that? [Tennis Ball speaks unintelligibly.] '70. Space with Coiny and Woody' *'Co'iny: It feels like there's something missing here … Oh well, I bet it's one of those plot devices that give you a false sense of security before a real hard challenge comes up. [Woody screams.] '71. Insect counting with Firey and Leafy' *'Fi'rey: W- We jumped over … the … whole long jump. *'Leafy': Come on, Firey, it's not as bad as it seems. You just need to believe in yourself to feel better! *'Fi'rey: B- but now we have to count … insects! *'Leafy': I'm already starting. Don't worry, Firey, it will be just fine! Hello, bug #1, how's it going? Hujambo, bug #2, what do you think of the weather? Howdy, bug #3, if you could become a sandwich, which ingredients would you include in yourself? Good day, bug #4, do you speak any Spanish? '72. Space with Bubble and Needle' *'Bubble': Yoy, an empty foild! *'Needle': Our luck gets better and better! [They cross the field to the next challenge.] '73. Barf bag with Flower and Snowball' *'Fl'ower: Snowball, you get in the barf bag! I'm not going in! *'Snowball': Forsooth, see I Blocky! *'Blocky': WUUUUUUUUUUUUH! *'Snowball': WUUUUUUUUUUUUH! [They chest-bump.''Or whatever the object version is.] *'Fl'ow'er': They are dumb, T-W-B-M. [''Pin and Golf Ball cross the field where the contest called "space" should have been.] '74. Barf bag with Bubble and Needle' *'Bubble': Oi don't think I woint to do this choillenge. *'Needle': Barf, eh? I've lived in those chemicals for years! It shouldn't be hard for me. [She goes into the barf bag and sees Blocky and Snowball throwing vomit at each other.] *'Blocky': YUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! *'Snowball': BRUUUUUUUUUUUUH! [They both moan audibly] *'Needle': Yeah, now isn't really a great time for me … *'Blocky': Hold on, there is an uncool girl here. *'Snowball': Let us get out. [Exeunt Blocky and Snowball. Meanwhile, Teardrop cleverly floats on Spongy during the swimming challenge.] '75. Skiing with Tennis Ball and Blocky' *'Blocky': Okay, you attempt to grasp us onto the top of the skis to go and achieve downward. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': The only words I heard came from sports talk, and God knows I've never understood those words ever. Could you explain it in modern English, and without the vernacular basilect please? *'Blocky: Shut up, nerd, I'm doing all the work now! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll''': Sorry … [''They ski down perfectly. Who knew Blocky was such a good esquiador?X 0517'] '76. Barf bag with Coiny, Woody, Match and Eraser' [Teardrop and Spongy jump.] *'Co'iny: Oh my gosh, coloured water! *'Ma'tch: Omg, that's not— [he jumps in] Never mind. Eraser, you go in. *'Eraser': No. There are uncool people in there, and I will be bathing in their germs. *'Ma'tch: Omg, like, someone has to put a limb into the barf or else we can't, like, advance! *'Eraser': Fine. [He plans on dipping his left foot into the barf, but Coiny pushes him in.] *'Eraser': Coiny, no! You'll make me revenge for this in the future!IV 0606 [Ice Cube and Rocky jump.] '77. Skiing with Flower and Snowball' *'Fl'ower: How do you do this thing? *'Snowball': [turns the ski backwards] Thy posturing is correct not. Now go ye! [They try to ski up the wrong way.] '78. Space with Firey and Leafy' *'Fi'rey: Wow, an empty field! Should we do anything about it? *'Leafy': Absolutely not. We will enjoy this moment even if it takes a lot of waiting. *'Fi'rey: Ooh, yay! *'Leafy': Now we just have to stand here and wait … and then some … [31 more challenges later.''Sorry, I couldn't finish the hiatus part. But the challenges were, in order, TD and Spongy insect counting, Firey and Leafy at the barf bag, Coiny, Woody, Bubble, Needle, Firey and Leafy skiing, 3-leg race and handstand with TB and Blocky, 3-leg race with Bubble, Needle, Leafy and Firey, handstand with Leafy and Firey, barf bag with Pin and Golf Ball, 3-leg race with Coiny and Woody, skiing with Match and Eraser, Icy and Rocky counting insects, handstand with Coiny and Woody, skiing with Pin and Golf Ball, water collecting with Coiny and Woody, handstand with Bubble and Needle, 3-leg race with Match and Eraser, water collecting with Bubble and Needle, space with Icy and Rocky, water collecting with Blocky and TB, handstand with Match and Eraser, 3-leg race with Pin and Golf Ball, frisbee with Coiny, Woody, Bubble and Pin, handstand with Flower and SB, frisbee with Blocky and TB, space with TD and Spongy, frisbee with Firey and Leafy, water collecting with Match and Eraser, barf bag with Rocky, TD, Icy and Spongy, handstand with Pin and Golf Ball, skiing with Icy and Rocky, water collecting with Flower and SB and skiing with TD and Spongy. If BFDI is guilty of doing this near the end of episode 4, then I must be too.] '109. Carrying race with Coiny and Woody vs Firey and Leafy vs Tennis Ball and Blocky. *'''Announcer': Alright, people, who's carrying who? *'Te'nnis Ba'll': Shouldn't it be "who's carrying ''whom"? *'''Announcer': No. Also remember that this is your last contest of the day. Your end is that door, and as of now you are all going against each other for a prize. *'Coi'ny': If you're telling us all this right now, then we must be in first place, right? *'Ann'ouncer': Actually, several minutes ago, Pen and Pencil finished together. *'Leafy: Ugh … *'Ann'ouncer': Exactly what I was thinking. [''Everyone looks at Leafy for suddenly being "mean".] *'''Leafy: I mean, it's mean for someone to say something like that! *'Ann'ouncer': Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now one of you carry another person. *'Coi'ny': Hey, who are you carrying? *'Leafy': I'm carrying Firey. *'Co'iny: No wonder, he's so lazy! *'Leafy': That was mean! *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': I'm being carried … by Blocky! *'Blocky: LET'S GO! [They go.] *'Ann'ouncer': And they're off. Coiny is falling behind due to his carrying of Woody, Blocky and Tennis Ball are angrily rushing in second, while for some reason, Leafy is running her fastest ever. *'Leafy: It's because of Firey! *'Fi'rey: And can you not narrate us? I'm feeling pressure and it's not because of sports! *'Leafy': [Aside.] Sorry about that. [Aloud.] But we have to hurry or else we'll have to start all over again if he dies! *'Co'iny: Ha! *'Leafy': That was mean! '110. Frisbee with Match and Eraser' *'Eraser': Throw me a frisbee! *'Ma'tch: Like, why? I'm the one who needs a frisbee thrown to me. *'Eraser': Well, you're closer to the stack! *'Ma'tch: Fine … [she goes to the stack of frisbees] Hmm … aquamarine? Nope, too 2006. Red? Too 2005. Pink? I'm afraid that went out of style for plastic discs thirty years ago. If you want to throw something, get it right— *'Eraser': Just pick one! *'Ma'tch: I'll get vermillion for goodness' sake! You're lucky I actually found one, even though it clearly doesn't match my match – it's, like, four or five shades off. That is a fashion don't, kids! *'Eraser': More like a fashion do. If you don't hurry, I'll be— [She throws it to him perfectly] Th- that was perfect! *'Ma'tch: Omg, like, when am I not? '111. Carrying race' *'Ann'ouncer': And right now, Coiny is in first place two-thirds of the way through, Firey and Leafy are at 25%, and Blocky and Tennis Ball have just barely made it out of the starting line. *'Te'nnis Ba'll': It's okay. I'm patient, though my partner is not! *'Blocky: Muh! *'Ann'ouncer': Oh, and look. We are joined by Bubble and Needle, who have just entered the race. *'Fir'ey': Who'd he say? *'Leafy': Bubble and Needle! *'Bubble': Yoya, we are hoire to have fun! *'Needle': Ooh, recreationally! *'Ann'ouncer': And they are off and fast as well, oh, look, Match and Eraser have arrived! *'Eraser: Blame Match on this one. *'Ma'tch: Like, the blamer blames the blamee this time! *'Eraser': What are you waiting for, we have to go? *'Ma'tch: Making sure my hair stays in one place. Don't want any more phosphorous sweat running down me! *'Eraser': But you're a ma— *'Ma'tch: Don't care. We have to run! *'Ann'ouncer': Coiny and Woody have finished. [''Woody noises.] *'''Coi'ny': Yay! So where do we go? *'Ann'ouncer': Into this room. [''He tries to open the door] Hmm. It is locked. *'''Coi'ny': No, it's that you don't have arms. *'Ann'ouncer': [''robotic arms come out of his body] How do you like it now? [he tries to open the door] Still locked. *'''Coi'ny': I'll knock, and then raid the door down. [knocks twice] *'P'e'nci'l: Who's there? *'Co'iny: Coiny and Woody! *'P'en: Coiny and Woody who? *'Co'iny: Coiny and Woody … want to go in now! *'P'e'nci'l: Omg, thet joke wasn't funny at all. *'P'en: [Aside.] Penc, it's really them. They want to come in as well! *'P'e'nci'l: We'll be done soon! [A few seconds later.] *'P'e'nci'l: Y'can come in now! [They enter the room.] *'Co'iny: Hey, Pen, your cap is rotated too far. *'P'e'nci'l: Ne'er speak of h'it! [Ice Cube and Rocky finish the 3-leg race.] *'Ann'ouncer': Bubble and Needy— [''she slaps him] Needle. You are finished. Go into that room. [They go into the room.] *'''Needle: This is so pastoral! So Arcadian! *'Bubble': So big! *'Needle': If I see a fairy somewhere I'll start going fangirl on you. '112. Frisbee with Pin and Golf Ball' [Pin and Golf Ball collect water and frisbee silently.] *'Golf Ball': Wow, your vow of silence is very good. I am surprised you can make it past several stages and not speak for intervals! '113. Carrying race' *'Ann'ouncer': Off is Flower and Snowball. But they're running the other way. I always knew that they were the idiots a show like this need. Also, Firey and Leafy have finished. *'Fir'ey': Yay! *'Leafy': But if we must go into that room, get us as far way from Pen and Pencil as possible. *'Fi'rey: True. *'Ann'ouncer': Whatever. [''they go in] Match and Eraser, you two have finished as well? *'''Match: No, we somehow flied here on my [censored]On my '''father's' private jet.'' private jet. *'Ann'ouncer': In that case, it would be considered cheating. *'Eraser: She was being sarc— *'Ann'ouncer': Now go back to the starting line. *'Match: Like, no. I am not going back to the starting line. *'Eraser': Yeah! I do not want to hear her whine and complain about every single thing during this course. *'Ma'tch: Hurtfulicious! I am so unfriending you next time I grab hold of a computer. *'Ann'ouncer': So you also feel my plight about annoying people? Whatever, you two will be let in. [''Spongy and Teardrop complete the 3-leg race.] *'''Announcer': Now, the only competitors in this race are the evil people. Although Flower and Snowball escaped to the other side of the world, Blocky and that other person are still here. [''They finish.] *'''Announcer': Wow, you two are slow. I guess you were never meant for sports in the first place. *'BlockyT'e'nnis Bal'l': [angrily][happily] Don't remind me! [Flower's and Snowball's screams are heard from around the world.] *'Ann'ouncer': That is what they get for not following the rules. [''Flower and Snowball break one of the walls leading to the other room. They fall down at Announcer's behest.] *'''Announcer': Flower and Snowball, you have finished circumnavigating the world. *'Snowball: We know not thy definition of the word. *'T'e'nnis Ba'll': It means— *'Snowball: Shut up, nerd! [Snowball, Blocky and Flower laugh voraciously.] *'Ann'ouncer': All four of you, go into the room. But I seek no violence from you. If anyone is to do something that harms others, I will burn you alive with gamma rays. [''They go in.] *'''Flower: Ha! Threats! They come from teachers, your parents, even that stupid speaker thing. But I know he's just threatening us! Let's do bad things to each other there so he knows he's powerless against the beautiful FLOWERRRRRRRRRR! [The Announcer shoots his gamma ray gun. It is intended to hit Flower, but she ducks and it instead vaporises a bush in the Heiwa room.] '114. Challenge montage' [Montage of Ice Cube and Rocky racing against Teardrop and Spongy only to get exactly where they are: They go through the handstand, the water collecting and the frisbee challenge.] *'Ice Cube': Hello? [Announcer is too busy to see them; he is giving Pin and Golf Ball, who have finished, the door.] *'Ann'ouncer': You four are in last place. You may walk if you want to the door. [''They walk.] '''15. Room of Eternal Heiwa *'Ann'ouncer': Alright, everybody, you have all finished your challenges. *'Pe'nci'l: Aye, finally! *'Ann'ouncer': Well, you can rest for a while, for tomorrow will be an equally big day. [''Everyone groans.] *'''Announcer: ["laughing"] Ha. Ha. Ha. Notes